


The Wager Election

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Wager Election [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bullying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Junior High, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: La Muerte remember the day she won the junior high wager election.
Relationships: La Muerte/Xibalba (Book of Life)
Series: The Wager Election [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A preteen La Muerte was riding her bicycle to school and take off her helmet.

La Muerte walked into a school.

Suddenly La Muerte saws a poster that says Wager Election.

La Muerte sighed

But someone shoved La Muerte

It was her sister La Noche

La Noche said "Oops sorry"

The mean girls laughed

La Muerte picks herself up and sign her name.

But La Muerte sees Luz sign up her name too.

Luz said "La Muerte!"

La Muerte said "Luz!"

La Muerte said "First Xibalba El Chamuco and now La Noche sign up to win"

La Muerte and Luz looked at each other


	2. Chapter 2

Today is finally the wager election.

A humanoid man with black wings "Alright the wager election has begun!"

The students cheered.

A montage begin and end with Xibalba, El Chamuco and La Noche trying to run for wager president.

"You're up next La Muerte"

La Muerte gulped

Luz said "Buena Suerte La Muerte"

El Chamuco said "You're going to need it Muertita!"

La Muerte rolls her eyes.

La Muerte walked to a stage and cleared her throat.

La Muerte said "Hi I'm La Muerte and I could be a wager president because I'm kind, smart"

Luz gives La Muerte a thumbs up.

La Muerte said "And most of all I'm not gonna get pushed around by my sister La Noche and my ex boyfriend El Chamuco it was Luz that helped me stand up to them"

The crowd cheers

La Noche growled and dragged El Chamuco in anger.

"Sorry folks girls will be girls"

Luz and La Muerte squealed

Xibalba's jaw dropped

The students finally vote for La Muerte.

"Let's choose La Muerte"

"She is pretty"

The End


End file.
